We found a love
by savethedance
Summary: One-shoot. Santana vuelve a visitar su instituto, pero lo que quiere de verdad es volver a verla.


**We found a love ~**

Todo estaba tan cambiado desde la última vez que pise este suelo, ya no queda nada de lo que un día fue mi instituto, eso sí, los mismos tipos de gente: los futbolistas, las cheerios, los que no encajan con nadie, y por supuesto, el Glee Club, con algunos nuevos miembros pero entre ellos están Brittany, Blaine, Tina, Mike y Artie, los echo mucho de menos, fueron una gran parte de mi vida, y decirles adiós fue muy duro. Solo había pasado un año desde que me fui, desde que nos graduamos. Lo cierto es que la vida se había portado bien conmigo, ahora estoy con Rachel en New York, conseguí que me aceptaran en una escuela cerca de NYADA. Ahora Quinn, Rachel y yo vivimos juntas en un piso, sí, yo y Rachel, quien podría a verse imaginado que nosotras dos viviríamos juntas, pero después de un año sigo echándola de menos, su aroma a caramelos, su pelo rubio, todo de ella echaba de menos, incluso su intento de hacerme sentir mejor cada vez que lloraba o me encontraba mal, me hacía sentir segura de mi misma, y aunque ahora no me va mal, la necesito, ella me aportaba lo bueno de la vida, me completaba, y aunque parecía que muchas veces no sabía ni donde estaba, me entendía y me comprendía. Ahora al verla desde el cristal de la puerta, veo que sigue igual, con su sonrisa radiante, y bailando como solo ella sabe, espero que algún día pueda conseguir su sueño, no creo que nadie se lo merezca más que ella.

La veo levantándose de su silla, y acercarse a la puerta, pero está llorando, yo me escondo antes de que me vea, no sé cómo le sentaría esto ahora. Abre la puerta y se dirige hacia los lavabos, necesito hablar con ella, al menos animarla, no es lo suficiente fuerte para afrontar las cosas que pasan a su alrededor y sea lo que sea sé que la puedo ayudar.

- Quizás esto te sirva. – le ofrezco un pañuelo para que se pueda secar las lágrimas.

- Sí, esto me servirá, gracias. – deja de llorar y sin mirarme coge el pañuelo, aún no sabe que soy yo.

- Brittany. – repito su nombre para que me mire.

- ¿Si? – entonces se gira, y me mira, sus ojos brillan como diamantes, se queda paralizada, yo solo consigo sonreír, y Brittany traga saliva, se acerca a mí y me abraza, con tanta fuerza que me podría haber roto, esto hace que no pueda contener las lágrimas nuevamente, y se echa a llorar en mi hombro.

- Britt, no llores, no quería que lloraras…

- Lloro de felicidad, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho… - le seco las lágrimas que tiene en la cara.

- Estás igual de preciosa que siempre.

- Tu también.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué has venido llorando desde el aula?

- ¿Me has visto?

- Lo… cierto es que si, llevaba un rato en la puerta.

- No quería que me vieras así – entristece Britt.

- No importa, cuéntamelo.

- ¿Podemos salir de aquí?

- Claro, ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- Fuera de aquí, del instituto.

- Pero no puedes salir de aún, no es la hora…

- No importa, no aguanto un minuto más aquí.

Las dos salimos del instituto, hacemos pasar a Britt por enferma y nos dejan salir. Paseando encuentran un callejón en el que parece que no hay nadie, y encuentran un banco en él, se sientan a charlar.

- Cuéntame ahora que ha pasado – le pregunto.

- Ya sabes, lo de siempre, todos piensan que soy estúpida, y no hacen más que decírmelo, llega un momento en que estallo, y no quiero estar más en ningún sitio, hasta los del Glee Club me lo dicen ahora. – contiene las lágrimas.

- No te preocupes Britt, tu sabes que no eres estúpida, y yo también lo sé, no hagas caso de lo que te dicen ellos, dentro de poco, ya no les tendrás que volver a ver, dejaras todo esto atrás, y te dedicarás a ti, así que tienes que aguantar de la mejor forma que puedas todo esto, y hacerte más fuerte…

- Te necesito conmigo, para que me ayudes, ¿te acuerdas? Siempre estabas a mi lado, me enseñabas a quererme más, y a ser más fuerte, todo lo que soy, lo he aprendido de ti, y ahora lo estoy pasando muy mal, quiero que vuelva a ser todo como antes, incluso quiero que vuelva Rachel, os echo de menos, no es lo mismo sin vosotros, y menos sin ti. Eras mi otra mitad.

- Te sigo queriendo. – no consigo decir nada más coherente. La amo, y no quiero dejarlas sola, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Encantada estaría si ella quisiera venir conmigo, pero aún no se a graduado.

- Yo también, no pasa un día en el que no piense en ti. Por favor, vuelve, a mi lado.

- No puedo, tengo una vida en New York, no puedo volver ahora. Si lo piensas, queda poco, en un año te graduarás, y te vendrás a vivir conmigo, con Quinn y con Rachel e incluso, podemos vivir nosotras dos juntas, las podemos dejar solas, ahora estoy yo siempre por ahí en medio, y no tienen toda la intimidad que les gustaría tener, estoy convencida.

- Espera, para… ¿Quinn y Rachel? ¿Qué?

- ¿No lo sabías? Sí, parece ser que después de tanto luchar por Finn el amor estaba más cerca de lo que creía, y no precisamente con un chico…

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Me prometes que me vendrás a visitar? Aunque sea una vez cada tres meses…

- Te lo prometo, y vendré más a menudo, no cada tres meses. Pero ahora me tengo que ir, mi avión sale dentro de dos horas.

- Está bien, yo me iré a mi casa. Te esperaré. Te quiero.

- Yo también, mucho.

Nos levantamos del banco y yo salgo a la derecha, pero antes de hacerlo, Britt me coge del brazo y me abraza, cuando nos separamos, siento sus labios en los míos. Cierro los ojos y siento miles de cosas a la vez, soy tan feliz. Sus labios saben igual que la última vez que nos besamos. Su lengua sigue igual de dulce, sus besos siguen siendo igual de bonitos. Me gustaría poderme quedar con ella para siempre, pero tendremos que esperar un año para poder besarnos cada día.

**FIN**


End file.
